Harry Potter shattered worlds
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry Potter has just found out two crucial things in his life, first of all he's a metamorphmagus and wizard, the second his mum was reincarnated as a kickass bounty hunter with her memories intact. Throw in Voldemort, Riddley and a SA-X with a crush and Harry's life has been turned upside down! Young Nmyphadora tonks, jerk Ron, good Malfoy, SA-X friendly
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter return of Samus Potter

Chapter 1

Harry Potter just had his 11th birthday at some stinking rock in the middle of nowhere after his uncle Verdon Dursley carted them out home because Harry was receiving letters addressed to him, it was literally two seconds after midnight when four loud bangs were heard on the rickety wooden door.

"I'm warning you! Go away! " Verdon shouted as he rushed into a room with a shotgun, Harry now knew what the package his uncle brought with them was. There were four more loud booms and the door was knocked down letting the raging winds inside the tiny room. Two figures stood there, one was massive and thickly built while the other was slightly shorter and feminine with long hair. They entered the Hut despite protests of Verdon and petunia. The taller one put the door back on its hinges, muffling the sound of the storm outside.

The larger of the two was a man standing about had a large trench coat on which looked worn he also had a large tangled beard he was sure his aunt would of demanded shaved off and beedy beetle eyes which were black but held a twinkle to them.

The other was a woman seven foot with blonde hair and green eyes much like Harry's. He guessed his aunt and uncle knew her because they gasped at her site. She wore a large coat over her which seemed to bulge in some areas like her forearms, legs and chest, like she was wearing armor.

"YOU! " Verdon seethed in anger and fear." You're supposed to be dead! If this is a trick from you and the other freaks I won't allow it! "

The arrivals looked at Verdon like he just pissed in their chereos. The woman then turned to Harry with a smile." Hey Harry, you probably won't remember me but I'm so happy to finally see you again. "

" I, I'm sorry but who are you? " Harry asked with a slight smile at how his relatives who had mistreated him were scared stiff.

" I'm Samus Potter, I used to go by Lilly. Harry I'm your mum. " the woman smiled. Harry was in shock. He'd think this a prank if he didn't know that the Dursleys had no sense of humor. He's been told his mum died in a car crash, yet here she apparently was, alive and well.

" True ye know, them there curses meant for 'er sent her into another world for a tad. " the large man explained simply." Took' er for ever to find a way back here with her magic going odd over there and all. "

" Magic? " Harry asked on confusion.

" STOP! I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT TALK TO THE BOY ABOUT YOU FREAKS AND WHAT YOU DO! " Verdon bellowed as his face turned purple with rage. Harry thought he looked like a big prune.

" Verdon, he's my son. " the lady growled." I'm taking him with us right now and if you try to stop us, I WILL make you pay. "

" OUT! " Verdon bellowed as he fired off the gun, it caught the blonde in the chest making her flinch.

" Mrs Potter! " the man gasped.

" I'm fine Hagrid. " the woman assured him." I've taken much worse than a blast from a gun. "Harry looked on, awed and shocked that his supposed mum survived a shotgun blast to the chest and stated she's had worse. Verdon and petunia however looked terrified." Harry, we're getting you out of here. My sister was supposed to treat you better than this. " she sighed.

" I HAVE NO SISTER! YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER FROM THE MOMENT YOU WENT TO THAT SCHOOL FOR FREAKS! " Petunia spat.

" Whatever. " The blonde sighed then turned to Harry again." Come on, you probably don't even know about magic, do you? "

" Like card tricks? " Harry asked. His mum sighed.

" I mean real magic Harry, I was born a witch, your dad, a wizard. You Harry are a wizard." His mum explained.

"I'm a what? " he asked clearly not believing his ears. He knew nothing about magic, the only talent he had according to his uncle was taking up space and food he doesn't deserve.

" A wizard. " His mum smiled." I knew your aunt and uncle wouldn't treat you well and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you. "

" Come on, best leave these lot. " Hagrid muttered as he pointed an umbrella at the Dursleys.

" Uh, mum, if you're alive does that mean I was lied about when I was told you both died?" Harry asked.

"I'm alive Harry but your father James isn't. " his mum sighed as something flew past the window. In a flick her soaked cloak was discarded revealing what could only be described as purple and red organic armor on her body from the neck down. Her left hand was clawed but her right was in a weird tube which looked like a futuristic version of a midevil cannon. The door was knocked down revealing a odd green creature which resembled a fanged jellyfish. "Baby." his mum muttered as she lowered the cannon. The creature flew happily around her making mewing noises.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS THAT, THAT THING?! " Verdon demanded as he herded his wife and obese son behind him.

" Baby is not a thing. She's a metroid. " Harry's mum smiled as she petted the flying creature." She thinks I'm her mum and she acts like you would expect of a toddler. Hence Baby. "

" Right cuddly fella she is. " Hagrid agreed." Just watch for 'er bite, put shacklebolt in St Mungo's she did. "

" Well he did try to hex her. " Samus defended. She then looked at Harry." Go get your stuff packed, that's if you have anything to pack. "

" Sorry, I don't. " Harry explained. His mum nodded in understanding before she sat down on the couch.

" I DEMAND YOU FREAKS GET OUT! " Verdon roared as he shook slightly.

" Uh shut it Dursley ya great big prune. " Hagrid muttered and bent the barrel of Verdon's gun into a pretzel shape. The man fainted in shock along with Petunia while Dudly froze in fear.

" Happy birthday Harry. " Hagrid smiled as he pulled a slightly squashed box out of one of his many pockets and handed it to Harry. The cake inside was a round chocolate cake with 'Happy birthday Harry' written on it in green icing." sorry it's a bit squashed, still 'll taste alright though. "

" Thanks. " Harry smiled as he took a precut slice from the cake which he handed to Dudly.

" Wh-what? " Dudly stuttered fearfully.

" It's okay dud', I'm not blaming you for being so spoilt prat, that's aunt Petunia's fault. " Harry explained.

" Uh, right. " Dudly gulped and set the cake aside, afraid it'd bite him back or something no doubt.

" Here Harry, something from my travels in that different universe. " His mum smiled and handed him a round orb orange in color with red patterns etched into it." It's a Varia Suit, should protect you when I can't. " she explained and it folded out into a suit about 6ft high and heavily armored.

At this time, only one word passed through Harry's thought track." cool. "

The armor had a red colored chest piece, orange limbs and a red helmet with green visor. On the left part of the chest was the engraving SA-V-5.

"SA-V5?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Samus Aran Varia 5." his mum explained.

"So, it's the fifth one? " dudly asked. Samus nodded." What of the other four? "

" first two were destroyed, Third was upgraded to a Phazon suit and fourth was infected by the X and had to be destroyed. " Samus remarked offhand. Dudly gulped and paled. Samus then looked at the Dursley adults and shook her head." Hagrid, would you mind? "

" Not at all. " Hagrid nodded and picked up Verdon and took him to the bedroom, he then sat him on the bed with petunia and walked over to Baby and petted the metroid affectionately.

" So, uhm now what? " Harry asked. So far he'd found out his mum was alive, a jellyfish thing called baby which is a metroid likes his mum like a parent and he's a wizard.

" We can go to Molly's house, she's a friend of mine. " Samus smiled at her son. She then looked herself over." No idea how I'm supposed to explain that I'm now half metroid, but oh well. "

" Half metroid? " Harry asked.

" Side effect of the vaccine to the X. " Samus sighed dejectly. She then shook her left wrist as if she had a cramp.

" Uh, okay. " Harry muttered, not paying attention to the fact his hair changed blond and his skin took on a blue and yellow pattern simular to the suit his mum was waring. Dudly fainted from shock while Samus and Hagrid looked on in awe.

" Harry, yer a metamorphmagus! " Samus squealed in joy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter return of Samus Potter

Chapter 2: meet the Weezleys

Harry woke up groggy. He noticed it wasn't the same place he fell asleep in. The walls were orange, Grey and metallic on appearance and he appeared to be resting in some sort of bunk. As he sat up Harry noticed that a large green jellyfish like creature with fangs was snoring on the other bunk. He immediately shuffled away from it and his back hit the wall making a metal thunk.

"Oh, hi Harry. " A voice greeted. Harry's head whipped towards the voice and found a blonde woman in organic purple and red armor." Sleep well? " she asked as she poured herself a cup of what Harry assumed was coffee.

He remembered the events of last night and couldn't help but smile slightly." Yeah. " he smiled then his brow furrowed in confusion." Mum, where are we? "

" My ship. " his mum replied before taking a sniff of the coffee. Instantly her nose scrunched in disgust." Oh nasty! Adam? When was the last time I cleaned the filters? "

Harry wasn't sure who his mum was talking to, all he remembered was Baby and the tall man called Hagrid." sorry malady, that would be since the incident at the station in the other world. " the voice made Harry jump, it seemed like it came from all around him.

" Okay, set up cleaning supplies when we land. " Samus replied to the voice. She then turned to her son with a bemused smile." Harry, meet Adam, Adam meet Harry my son. "

" Greetings, I'm Adam, I am a friend of your mother's, or rather, what's left of him. " Adam replied with a chirpy tone.

" How much longer? " The deep voice of Hagrid groaned from somewhere up the front of the ship." I can't take much more of this 'ere motion sickness! "

" We are six minutes from the coordinates. " Adam replied simply.

" Vvvvm. " Baby purred as it rotated on the bed before floating off towards Hagrid's voice.

" So, how is school? " Samus asked as she sat down on the bunk opposite Harry.

" Okay I guess. " Harry replied." Uncle Verdon wanted to send me to a correctional school. "

" That man, what my sister sees on him is beyond me. " Samus sighed in anger." Well Harry, you're going to Hogwarts, where I learned magic. "

" So, what exactly do you mean by Magic? Like turning invisible or something? " Harry asked.

" Don't be ridiculous, that's fifth year charms. " Samus waved it off." You're doing magic right now actually. "

" what? " Harry asked.

" Your skin and hair Harry. " Samus chuckled lightly as she held up a mirror to Harry. He hadn't noticed until now that his hair was shoulder length and blonde or that his skin took on the same colors as his mum's suit.

" Whoa. " Harry breathed." uh, this isn't permanent, is it? " he gulped.

" No, metamorphmagus tend to subconsciously copy the appearance of their parents Harry, you just copied mine, it may take you time to get used to it but if you're like your father you'll be a fast learner. " Samus smiled calmly." Just in vision yourself in a white room, got that? " Harry nodded his head as he closed his eyes." Now, picture yourself in front of a full body mirror. " after half of a minute, Harry nodded." Good, almost done honey, now picture parts of your body changing, like your hair and skin tones, imagine yourself back to normal. " after a few moments Harry's hair darkened and shortened to its original length and his skin returned to its normal tones. "okay, open your eyes." Samus smiled. When Harry opened his eyes he gasped, his hair and skin looked normal, but his scar still remained. If anything, it was like he hadn't changed at all.

"Miss Aran-Potter we have arrived. " Adam reported.

" Come on, let's go meet the Weezleys. " Samus smiled to Harry and lead him to the front of the middle of the ship where Hagrid was sitting on a chair while patting Baby gently. When they were in the middle of the pad it began to rise. Outside was a odd looking house that was more of a Hut with lots of extensions. Out the front were a ginger man and woman, each pointing a stick of some kind at them.

"Hey molly! Wands away! " Samus shouted.

" Who are you?! " The woman shouted back.

" LILLY POTTER! I SURVIVED MOLLY! " Harry's mum called gleefully." Brought Harry with me! "

The woman promptly fainted and the man dropped his wand in shock.

" Prehaps I should of broke it to them slowly. " Samus muttered with a blush. She then turned to Harry." Come on, let's get down. Hold on. "

Harry was promptly picked up by his mum and she leapt down to the ground. Harry gave a startled yelp as they hit the grass.

" You alright Harry? " Samus asked as she sat him down. He nodded. She nodded then leapt back up and helped Baby get Hagrid down which he commented on being something he'd rather not do again.

" How? " the ginger man awed as he walked forwards." You died! Severus reported that fact so. "

" Miffy, our house elf was the cause of that, I was sent into some odd muggles universe where they inhabited the stars. " Samus replied to his statement." Arthur, meet my son Harry James Aran Potter. "

" Merlin! " the ginger awed in wonder." He looks so much like James. " he then shook Harry's hand vigorously." Arthur Weasley pleased to meet you. "

" Uh, hi. " Harry replied in embarrassment. He wasn't used to this kind of attention from anyone.

Arthur then noticed the ship." Wow! Does that run on elecriticy? " he asked with a bright grin.

" Electricity Arthur. " Samus chuckled." We should get her inside, I seem to remember this place having gnome problems when I last visited some fifteen years ago. "

" GEROFFF MEEEEEE! " a small brown lump screamed as it was hearled through the air and over a hedge.

" What's that? " Harry asked.

His mum shrugged and simply replied." A gnome" 


End file.
